a n3w w0rld
by crax0r
Summary: My friend tries to help out on my boredom with modded minecraft... it didn't go well damn is it different now I'm in it, includes mobtalker
1. Chapter 1 meet the freinds

Hello I'm azrael I'm 15 years old I have scraggly brown hair, brown eyes, a brown thermal shirt, jeans and skechers I'm 5 foot 8 inches and I'm a bit fat or so my friend calls me

Just another normal day," hey bro bored again" my (only) friend came up to me

Matthew is 14 years old he has long blond hair, red eyes, black long sleeve thermal shirt, black skinny jeans and painted black tennis shoes he's 5'3 he know magic some how but can't use it much. I do it nor can I

"Yea why"

"Cuz I have modded minecraft"

"No way"

"Yup let's get to it then"

We got to his house I clicked the icon and then I blacked out hearing noises of fight. I woke in minecraft


	2. chapter 2 welcome to the world

What the fuck Matthew tells me about modded minecraft then were in it! Never the less we have find a way out first off my friend I look around trying to him but he's not there "Matthew where you" nothing "fren-FIND"

Matthews POV

I'm being dragged by some endermen a cloth around my mouth(they know about my V or my magic)and I'm too beat up to do anything a few minute's later I'm at the end in front of the enderdragon a enderman kicked me down and ripped of the cloth the enderdragon ask me"why did you kill the endermen "because they where after my friend" "you killed. 27 endermen just for your friend!" "friend ship is one many strong thing stronger than them" "bring him to jail your staying till your life ends"

Back to azrael

"Oh shit how am i going to get him out of the END" "how do you know he's there" I threw a fireball behind me freedom! it blew up but girl was still standing there, wait andr? why is there mob talker? Whatever "you here to kill me" "no" "good" she tried to punch me but i used my V to make a shield witch broke her fist then i punched her as hard as I can then she got knocked out at that part I ran deep inside the forest I of course got away first things first build a house I made a 2 story 8x8x2 it was also pointed I didn't do any flooring and also I put two grass blocks together to make a bed for the night then I went to sleep


	3. Chapter 3 matt's escape

third person with Matthew

The cell was making a lot of racket a enderman knocked on the door and yelled "hey knock it off" "MAKE ME" this pissed the guard off he was about to kill Matthew but when the guard opened the door flame burst out of the cell and and it was painful the guard was screaming "I CAN FEEL MY SKIN CRAWLING OF" Matthew escaped his cell 10 more guards came then Matthew made the walls slam together crushing them and freeing some prisoners he then made all the walls crumble and break freeing the prisoners he asked for amulets all the prisoners gave him 5 each,with the 250 amulets he made a portal to the over world and jumped through


	4. Chapter 4 a new freind

I got up hearing some scream from a girl I went outside my house to find a girl on the ground with two skeletons pointing their bows at her"where is he" "I had nothing to do with the outbreak" I snuck behind them and whistled to grab their attention I kicked one down and uppercut the other I put my hand out for this girl

She had a green hoodie with a creeper face on it also turned into a mini skirt at waist level and stockings, brown eyes, orange hair and she's 4'8.

She was shivering I asked "why are you shivering?" the girl calmed down

"I'm not Matthew"

"who are you"

"Your name first"

"Cupa"

"Azrael"

I help her up and we went inside my house I crafted some furniture and made another bed(dirt blocks) "I can't sleep on that" "yes you can" she gave me puppy eyes I looked at her and at two dirt blocks "FINE" I walked out the house and found a bunch of cows nothing else [she may not like the dirt blocks but a leather hammock might work] -couple minutes later- my arms are decked in blood I have a bunch of meat and leather I came back in the house she looked at my arms asking how my arms got decked in blood I told that killed the animals with my hands she was amazed I got back to my task and made 3 leather hammocks and hung them up I also made some drying racks for the meat so Matthew could enjoy food that brought me to my senses we need food so gathered some seeds for wheat and planted it in a row of 4 note to self need water I noticed that its becoming night so I came inside went upstairs and saw cupa sleeping I think I'm in love with her any ways I went to sleep


	5. Chapter 5 I'm back

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear someone downstairs I looked at cupa which was fast asleep I look down and saw nothing then i heard eating[oh no he didn't whoever he is may reason for coming in but not for eating ] the wood snapped below me I fell on a chair that quickly turned around then I saw Matthew which had grown a foot taller

"what.. how did...eh" I was dumbfounded

"depends want it straight"

"in a nutshell would work"

" the prison drove me nuts so I busted out with a bunch of other prisoners" "let's talk about where are modded minecraft but for some reason there's only mob talker and please don't ask how I found that out I had to learn the hard way" I gigled a bit knowing what he ment

"speaking of which I have one upstairs"

"that you love"

"how did-"

"I saw ya dreamin' about her y'now she loves ya to infact she's eavesdroppin' right now" I heard cupa grumble dam this guys good"ok seriously stop" "ok cupid guess its time to sleep" "yup goodnight


	6. Chapter 6 social bar

To guest: sorry kid for the so called mistake but humen is actually is a word meaning multiple humans you'll learn that in 4th grade also kid let's be real I have more knowledge than a 2nd grader becuase unlike you I am not a second grader and I KNOW you are fucking retard

sorry for this stupid thing but some idiotic kid thinks he's smarter than me if I do make a mistake EXPLAIN IT CORRECTLY and I'll keep that in mind sso I'll fix the mistake for future readers

* * *

Matthew woke me up telling me that we're going to visit some place so I got and followed him out door with cupa -a couple minutes later- we all the sudden stopped (matthew)"cupa there's nothing here" cupa walked up to tree placed a button on it and pressed it I heard a bunch of piston noises then there was stair case to a door when we came in there was a large luxurious hall we went down the hall to find the actual room just as luxurious as the hall lapis lazuli floor fancy emerald chandeliers nicely done spruce tables a lot of mob talkers staring at us Matthew spoke "aw what terrible first impression but I ask that you get back to what to what your doing" I heard the sound of a gun behind me we walked on to the bar table Matthew ordered 2 kegs of strength potion (ok what happens to Matthew) I ordered a swiftness potion and cupa ordered night vision (gotten strange enough why would a creeper want it) the bartender put them on the counter and asked for 57 emeralds Matthew then reacted "sadly we don't have money so plz give it for free" he slammed a knife on the counter the bartender glared at him I looked over he was in black robes the bartender punched his jaw side ways the hood fell of Matthew's head turned completely around his head slowly turned back in place and he slapped his jaw in place Matthew flung his mouth open making tentacles come out his mouth that grabbed the bartenders upper body yanked it off the tentacles yank the upper body into his mouth Matthew ate the bartender he grabbed his two kegs and went to the table in the corner I followed him sat down a seat away from him cupa went on the other five more mob talkers came two sat on a side close to Matthew two sat on the side next to me and one sat next to cupa Matthew didn't seem to notice to busy drinking a keg he set it down he seemed to be holding something back he was making small but weird goblin-like everyone at the table seemed to notice they said" yea the first one's always do that " at that he grown thicker his bones shown under his skin showing something messing him up in the inside he grabbed the table and looked down he was breathing heavily every body else(but me) seemed to giggle at Matthews reaction to the strength potion

Cupa's POV

Matthew got up he actually frowned for once probably because those potions can really pack a punch if you just started drinking those "pretty b-bad impression" " well anyways you two must be the two spiders what are your names" "silk she's widow" pointing at the girl in blue"fancy names for spiders" "by the way where's azreal?" Matthew pointed up which was where he was holding the chandelier really tight "spider?" "azreal has athrophobia" Matthew then looked up at azreal "the girls are spider and cave spider just mob talkers" "im staying up here " "your a gentleman" "yes" "these girls love you" "yes" Matthew snapped his fingers and azrael fell down "be one"

Azreal's POV

"Fine" "I really hate how I'm the social one now" "shut up" "okay, I have to the bathroom" he went to the bathroom -couple minutes later- we talked about many things including my life when I all the sudden hear a scream from the bathroom I see three enderman walk out with Matthew I tried to charge after them but something grabs me and turns me around andr "sorry sweety he belongs to me" "he's no property he owns more than you" "then more for me" she had a grim smile then I suddenly feinted


	7. Chapter 7 (or just 6 12) aftermath

Andr's POV

I walked into Matthew's cell he is on his knees his arms chained to the roof he looked at me I said "hello darling I see your quite sad" "quit calling me darling" "well I have a product for you" I pulled a potion out of my pocket I saw purple in his eyes he scared of it "let's talk business how about you get azreal and I'm free" I responded "I know your scared of this potion and I've already made up my mind you'll stay and you'll have to drink this" I knelt down and put the drink in his mouth he didn't fight against it what a good boy

Azreals POV

I woke up at home widow right next to me yelling "he's awake he's awake" silk and cupa rushed up here and looked at me" what happened " "you fell asleep in the bar we could only get you since she was so stubborn about Matthew!" "shit Matthew got kidnapped again" they nodded I sighed well I'll just go to sleep and stay asleep he'll come soon


	8. Chapter 8 more teammates

Andr's POV

I went into Matthews cell (the 18th time)"what next" "azreal needs company tell me the worst people you know" "too bad" I punched him in the arm really hard "come on sweety please" "no" I kicked his chest harder he groaned in pain "come on darling" "fine Erin red, amanda red Carter Garwin and Jack Rook" "thank you sweety

* * *

Azreal's POV

I wake up to something knocking on my door I noticed no one was here so I got and walked to the door to find a small human like zombie holding a letter up to me I took it _dear azreal, since I took your friend I'm going to send more humans here's the list_

_Erin Red[tough cookie]_

_Jack Rook[literal wimp]_

_Amanda red[complete bitch]_

_Carter Garwin[retarded douchbag]_

Come on a squirrel would be better I look at the kid I gave him 2 stacks " and if you find the humen I'll give another " the kid ran off -a few minutes later- after I ate breakfast I saw 3 idiots with the kid [well here goes nothing] I opened the door "hello guys I'm sure you are pretty disappointed in your host but I am to so shut up" (Amanda)" is there more people here " "yes Matthew which is kidnapped right now and he's the best magician and I also am a magician using V " (jack)"ha caught you V police I grabbed his arm twisted it and flung him over my shoulder " you are terrible at using V Matthews the master" (Erin)"can you teach us V" "yup everyone but Mr. Rook aka wannabe V police (carter) are we really believing this nerd" I point at carter shocking him so much that sparks are all around him "yes we are because I have proof that its real also carters not learning it either so only the red family gets it"


	9. note

First thing I this is not a chapter its just I need help deciding on Matthew's or Azreal's past I don't know which

Thanks for helping

Goodbye


End file.
